


Spidey Senses

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Injury Recovery, Johnny is Dr Banner/the Hulk, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Ten is Iron Man, donghyuck is spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: He can’t find anything wrong with the shooters, they’re working perfectly fine like they always have. The malfunctioning remains a mystery to him. Until, that is, his senses makes him dodge out of the way just as something small wizzes just past his ear. It connects with a wall behind him, and when he examines it he can’t help but let out a, “What the …”There’s a long, sharp spike lodge several inches into the brickwall, something gooey slowly trickling out of the puncture hole. But he has no time to contemplate where it can have come from before a loud thump comes from behind him.





	Spidey Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this for WOTM (Writer of the month) over on NCT Amino.

Donghyuck is absolutely exhausted when he gets to school this morning. He’d been swinging on patrol until late last night, and had only headed back home after getting quite ruffed up. His whole body feels like a gigantic bruise, and he has to force himself not to walk weirdly because of his right ankle.

He can't show any of this though. At even just the slightest show of weakness Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun will be on his case right away. And there is just no way he can explain why he’s in pain. Sure, he does regularly end up in one-sided fights he has no clue why he deserves, but they followed him home yesterday, so they know he got home fine.

But despite all of Donghyuck’s effort to appear perfectly fine, Renjun still eyes him with suspicion.

“Did you run into someone on your way here?”

“Like literally,” Jeno joins in, eyeing Donghyuck up and down.

“Don’t worry guys, I just didn't sleep very well,” Donghyuck assures them. “I just feel like anyone can come run me over so the sweet, sweet release of sleep will take me.” Being overdramatic has always worked, and true to it Jaemin rolls his eyes and throws an arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“Were you up playing games again?”

“Maybe,” Donghyuck mutters, casually shrugging off Jaemin’s arm. The area around his neck and shoulder blades still hurts.

Together they head to classes, and Donghyuck tries his best to pay attention. He still has a lingering feeling of something being wrong, like a constant tingling of what he has dubbed his spidey senses.

—————

As soon as he gets home after school he gets changed, and sneaks out the window. There’s no fire escape outside his window, but it doesn't really matter as he can just scale the wall.

There is something going on, he hasn't been able to drop it at all the whole day, and he needs to figure it out before he can sleep tonight.

Getting up high on the roof helps center him in relation to the bad feeling, so he can soon narrow down a general direction to start heading in. Something bad is definitely going on.

Swinging between building has a freeing feeling, after he got over his fright of, you know,  _ swinging from buildings _ . The bullies should see him like this, carefree and undefeatable.

Of course, that’s why suddenly the web he’s swinging from snaps and he’s rapidly falling towards the street far below him. He manages to shoot out another web and steadies himself, hurrying to a rooftop to assess  _ why _ the web snapped.

He can’t find anything wrong with the shooters, they’re working perfectly fine like they always have. The malfunctioning remains a mystery to him. Until, that is, his senses makes him dodge out of the way just as something small wizzes just past his ear. It connects with a wall behind him, and when he examines it he can’t help but let out a, “What the …”

There’s a long, sharp spike lodge several inches into the brickwall, something gooey slowly trickling out of the puncture hole. But he has no time to contemplate where it can have come from before a loud thump comes from behind him.

Donghyuck turns around slowly, wary of what it could be, and comes face to face with a grotesque lizard-looking creature. It has to be one of the most disturbing things he has ever seen. It raises its tail slowly, and it only takes him a second to realise that that’s where the spikes comes from. It is almost a second too long, but he manages to swing away, and shamelessly starts fleeing. He has no idea what those spikes could do to him, and he’s not very interested in finding out. He has a test in two days! He can’t end up fatally injured now!

Of course, the creatures starts chasing him, so Donghyuck takes to swinging somewhere slightly less populated. He might somewhat know what he’s getting himself into, but the population of Seoul surely does not. So even if he really can’t get injured himself, he also can’t let a civilian get hurt.

The chase leads them to a large park in the outskirts of central Seoul. The buildings are getting lower, making it harder for Donghyuck to find somewhere to swing from. At least in the park there shouldn’t be too many people, and the trees might work to his advantage.

He’s just landed below a large tree, wracking his brain for a game plan, when a sharp pain unlike something he has ever felt before stabs his right leg. He crumbles to the ground, barely hanging on to consciousness. He  _ knows _ that he needs to stay awake, but the pain is making black spots dance in his vision.

He tries to focus his attention on his leg, surveying the extent of the injury. Blurrily he can see a long spike sticking out of his thigh,but at least he can’t see an end sticking out the other side. He’ll take whatever small relief he can.

Looking at it does alleviate his awareness of the pain slightly, but instead it brings his attention to the way his stomach is churning. He’s going to vomit, he knows it. It’s a struggle turning to his side, but he can’t stay on his back in case he passes out and actually ends up vomiting. Not that he has very high hopes on making it out of this, but he’d rather his cause of death isn’t choking on his own vomit.

He finds himself staring at the blurry ground, watching the drip drop of something red slowly forming a little puddle on the ground.  _ Oh _ . His nose is bleeding. That can’t be good, right? Well,  _ nothing _ about this is particularly good, really.

He flinches at the feeling of something heavy landing on his shoulder, afraid the lizard-creature has found him.

“Hey,” he thinks he can hear, maybe coming from the other side of a tunnel. Is that how voices works? This one has a metallic tinge to it. He registers flashes of red, of gold, of blue light.

The world spins.

—————

Donghyuck hates beeping. Especially the kind of beeping he can’t stop. He once almost got stuck in a building with a bomb that beeped faster and faster the closer it came to detonating. He felt like he was going crazy that time.

He does now too, but in a weird way. Is it possible for his brain to melt down into his stomach? Probably not, but it feels like his brain wants to escape him that way.

He opens his eyes and panics when he can’t see anything. The beeping intensifies. It takes him a few moments to calm himself down, and then he also realises that he’s still wearing the mask. It must have gotten a little crooked, and that’s why he can’t see.

Making his limbs move takes some time, and when can get his arm to move up to his head, it’s heavy and barely has the strength to pull off the mask.

Pulling it off is all it takes for him to be able to see, thankfully. It doesn’t stop him from being confused at the sight of a room that could have been a hospital room, but was just slightly off. It doesn’t  _ feel _ like a hospital, but all the things he’d expect to only find in a hospital are there.

“Johnny, how is he doing?” someone says as they barge into the room. Said person is wearing a red and gold metal suit.

“Oh my God, you’re Iron Man,” Donghyuck gasps, flailing upright and then falling back onto the bed when jolts of pain shoot through his body.

“And you’re just a kid!” Iron Man says accusingly, opening the visor of the helmet.

“I’m not a kid!” Donghyuck protests, but his voice is weak from pain.

“Uh, yes you are, kid.”

He can’t muster up the energy to protest, so he closes his eyes over tears of frustration. He hates feeling this helpless.

The door opens again, but Donghyuck doesn’t open his eyes to check who it is.

“Back already, Ten?” a new voice asks.

“Yeah, it was quicker to take care of than I thought,” freaking  _ Iron Man _ answers.

“That’s good,” the mystery voice says. “How are you feeling?”

Donghyuck doesn’t realise at first that it’s directed at him. When he does though, he forces his eyes open to see who it is that asked. The man is tall, way taller than Iron Man, and he feels like he might have seen him somewhere before. He’s looking inquiring at Donghyuck, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Pain,” Donghyuck forces out as an answer to the question.

“Huh,” the man mutters, turning to the monitors by the bed. “I gave you some pain meds not even an hour ago, they shouldn’t have lost effect already…”

He pokes around some on the monitors and machine, before he turns back to Donghyuck. “I’m Dr. Johnny Seo. Can I ask for your name?”

Donghyuck feels reluctant to give out his name, hating the fact that they have already seen his face. He has the mask for a reason.

“You can call me Haechan.” It’s better than his real name, since he doesn’t really know who these people are. Even if he knows of  _ Iron Man _ .

“Now,” Iron Man interrupts, “how come a kid like you were fighting a monster like that? You were  _ swinging _ from the buildings.”

His tone is accusing, and Donghyuck can’t help but feel reprimanded. Shouldn’t Iron Man rather be worried about him?

“Chill with the interrogation, Ten,” Dr. Seo tells him. “He needs to rest right now, that venom is really nasty. Though, you’ve been dealing miraculously well with it so far…”

“And that’s why I want to know what is actually going on with him. How come you can do those things?”

Donghyuck shrinks under his gaze, not knowing what to do now. He can’t really just walk out of here, and he has a feeling Iron Man — Ten — will not drop this until he has an answer.

“I was bitten or something by a spider.” It’s in no way enough of an explanation, but it’s a start.

Dr. Seo looks up, watching him with interest. “And that made you able to do things? What exactly?”

Donghyuck looks between them, knowing that he’s trapped now, he’ll have to explain it to them.

“I’m,” he begins, “sort of like a spider. Like, I can climb stuff, and sometimes I get stuck to things. And I have this weird sense where it feels like something is wrong and it has always turned out to be so.”

“Fascinating. Would you say you’re stronger and heal quicker too?”

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulder. Probably, he just hasn’t really tested it. And he usually didn’t get these types of injuries before, so he doesn’t really have anything for comparison.

“So can you tell anything on the rate he’ll heal?”

Dr. Seo shakes his head. “Not really. I’m not this type of doctor, which I’ve told you too many times.”

“Well, you were the best I could find on such short notice.”

“There’s not much I can do though,” Dr. Seo says, throwing an apologetic look at Donghyuck. “Do you want us to contact someone?”

Donghyuck feels his eyes widen in panic.  _ No _ . No one can know, no one is supposed to know about what he spends the nights doing. But, as if to mock him, his phone starts vibrating in the pocket he’d sewn into the suit.

“What time is it?” he asks as he hurries to get the phone out. It’s either someone in his family wondering where he is, or worse, one of his friends.

“Almost seven o’clock in the morning,” Ten answers.

_ Oh no _ . He was supposed to meet up with Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun right now. At least, hopefully they called him before asking his family.

Sure enough, the caller id says “Nana ♡”.

He answers the call, saying a hesitant, “Hey”.

“Hyuck! Where are you?”

“We didn’t wanna ring the doorbell incase your family doesn’t know you’re not home,” he hears Jeno add in the background.

“Yeah, thanks,” Donghyuck mumbles. “I don’t think I can come to school today.”

“What?” Renjun protest loudly. “Why not?”

“Is it about this night?” Jaemin asks, and when Donghyuck doesn’t answer adds, “Did you see that giant lizard monster? Where you hurt in the crossfire?”

And what can he do, when such a good opportunity presents itself. Lie?

“Sort of. But I’m okay!” he hurries to add before they can start worrying about him.

Still, Jaemin lets out a little shriek. “Oh my God, where are you? We’re coming right now!”

“I don’t think…” Donghyuck starts saying, but sees Ten nodding and giving him a thumbs up. “What?”

“Your friends, right?” Ten asks. “They can come here, that’s fine.”

“Who’s that,” Jaemin asks on the other end of the line. “Where are you?”

“Hyuck, that sounded like Ten.” Renjun’s voice has a frantic hint to it. “Where are you really?”

“TNT Tower,” Ten explains when Donghyuck looks questioningly at him. Which,  _ wow _ .

Jaemin shrieks again. “That really was Ten wasn’t it?!”

“Maybe,” Donghyuck mutters and adds, “I gotta go,” before they can start demanding explanations.

—————

As he waits for his friends to come — Ten promising to personally escort them to the room — Dr. Seo gives him some more pain medications, as well as starts running more tests, seemingly more fascinated than worried now.

“It’s really fascinating how well your body copes with this and heals itself.” The words just barely seem directed at Donghyuck, more like he’s talking to himself. “I don’t think your body would have handled the poison under normal conditions.”

Donghyuck quite likes Johnny — as he had insisted Donghyuck call him after Ten had left the room. He’s friendly and calm,  making Donghyuck feel safe. He doesn’t mention Donghyuck still being a kid, doesn’t reprimand him for getting himself into dangerous situation. Donghyuck would really like to hang out with him more in the future. It’s hard to understand that he’s the man that turns into a giant green monster when he gets angry.

Johnny is about to say something else when the door bangs open and his friends rush in, followed by Ten looking frazzled.

“Hyuck! Are you okay?”

Donghyuck grins at his friend, actually happy that they are here. He’s already feeling better.

“Look, I’m perfectly fine.”

“No you’re not,” Jeno pouts. “If you were you wouldn’t be here.”

“But also good job,” Renjun adds. “Or we wouldn’t have gotten to go to TNT Tower.”

“Renjun!” Jaemin chastise him with a light slap to the back of his head. “We’re happy you’re better now.”

“Yeah, it’s obviously dangerous to be out swinging from buildings in the middle of the night.”

Donghyuck finds himself just staring at them, at a loss for words. “You know?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin answers, “Renjun figured it out and of course filled us in.”

“Since when?” He thought he’d been careful to make sure no one would figure it out.

Jeno chuckled at the frown on Renjun’s face and explaines. “Only since this morning actually. He’d like to say he’s known longer, but…”

Okay. That’s good. That means he actually has been careful. And…

“You haven’t told anyone else, right?”

“Of course not!” Jaemin pouts at Donghyuck’s low voice, latching onto his arm. “Plus, who would even believe us if we said we know Spider-Man?”

Well, he has a point there.

“Shouldn’t you be in school right now?” Ten is watching them with this look, and if he’d actually been taller than them he would be looking down at them, Donghyuck is sure.

“And leave Donghyuck alone here?!” Jaemin protests. “We would never!”

Ten sighs and slumps his shoulders. “Whatever. I’ll have someone come around with some food around lunch. Just let me know if you plan to spend the night, too.”

Jeno silently cheers, flashing one of his signature eye-smiles, as Ten leaves. Johnny chuckles and shakes his head slightly, telling Donghyuck to take it easy before he too leaves the room.

“Okay! You have to tell us everything! We’re your best friends!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> [tumblr](https://got7-caixukun.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/user/s-kiz/aVPb_Wg2TQfKgkxlJNdXmRb2VzZVww1N7KE)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_k1z) (that i barely use)


End file.
